Prime Minister and CEO
by heotaeyi
Summary: Park Jimin seorang Perdana Menteri termuda di Korea Selatan yang jatuh hati kepada pemilik stasiun televisi swasta ternama dan ia memilih menjadi penganut aliran mencintai Min Yoongi sampai mati. BTS Fanfiction. Minyoon. bxb.


Mendung yang selalu kau hindari kini hadir,

Mendung yang kau hindari kini tumbuh,

namun

Mendung yang kau hindari kini beranjak menjauh semenjak kau tahu,

dia lah penenang sendu dari gelap mendung.

Warning! bxb

.

.

.

.

.

Awan menghitam mulai nampak menjadi pengakhir hari ini, hari dimana semua kegiatan terasa begitu melelahkan bagi beberapa orang. Tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya ketika sambaran petir terus terdengar dengan angin kencang yang membuat dedaunan pohon berjatuhan mengotori sekitar tanah.

Pemuda bersurai coklat dengan rambut yang mulai memanjang didekat tengkuk lehernya segera mengeratkan matelnya saat berjalan menembus angin. Udara dingin sore ini membuat suhu Seoul seakan menurun drastis, pria muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar sampai di apartemen dengan tepat waktu sebelum hujan badai akan turun.

Hujan badai kali ini sepertinya benar-benar akan terjadi seperti yang diberitakan oleh pembaca ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, ramalan cuaca tadi ditayangkan bersamaan dengan berita pagi yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi Korea Selatan.

Sialnya, sang pemilik stasiun televisi tersebut sedang meradang dalam deru angin yang berhembus kencang. Namanya Min Yoongi, pemilik stasiun televisi Mint Television Corporation. Pemilik tunggal setelah ayahnya mangkir dan turun dari jabatan sebagai CEO. Tentu, Min Yoongi adalah pria muda berumur 28 tahun dengan memiliki kulit pucat dengan wajah cantik bak wanita sungguhan.

Ia adalah seorang direktur yang disiplin dan menerapkan tanggung jawab pada setiap pegawainya. Dan Min Yoongi cukup disegani oleh karyawannya sendiri karena sikapnya yang dingin, cuek serta acuh pada keadaan sekitar.

Dan betapa kurang beruntungnya sang direktur berkulit pucat itu sedang berjuang melawan langit yang menghitam hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Ia terus mendesah kecewa akan dirinya yang bodoh karena memutuskan ke kantor tidak membawa mobil. Ia pikir pembaca berita tadi pagi itu akan berkata bualan semata dan lupa jika stasiun televisi nya jelas menolak untuk membohongi pemirsa dengan berita abal-abal.

"Ahh, sial sekali kenapa aku harus terjebak hujan begini. Apa jadinya jika karyawan mencap diriku yang tidak kompeten!"

Min Yoongi memilih meneduh masuk ke sebuah cafe untuk sekedar meneduh dan memesan Americano kesukaannya lalu membayar dengan kartu hitam kesayangannya dan memilih duduk dipojok dekat dengan jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan jalan yang agak senggang karena hujan turun.

"Sialnya Min Yoongi yang bodoh ini!"

Pria itu masih saja mendesah frustasi karena telat datang ke kantor. Jelas predikat disiplin dan tanggung jawab sudah diemban Yoongi semenjak ia menginjak untuk fokus bekerja setelah ia lulus dengan titel magister yang mengendap terselip di nama gelarnya.

"Permisi, ini tuan pesanan anda." Dan tidak lupa Yoongi mengucapkan terimakasih kepada gadis pelayan yang mengantarkan kopinya. Tangannya yang terdapat jam tangan mengangkat cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul lalu meniupnya sebentar dan mulai menyeruput kopi itu perlahan. Bagi orang awam yang tidak menyukai rasa pekat pahit kopi pasti mereka akan menyernyit tidak suka, begitu juga saat pertama kali Yoongi mencoba kopi jenis ini namun setelahnya, lidahnya mulai terbiasa bahkan rasa pahit itu sudah menjadi candu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pikirnya kopi yang ia coba cukup enak dan seimbang dengan kopi langganannya. Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan nama Jeon Jungkook. Dengan malas Yoongi menggeser tombol hijau itu dan mengangkatnya dengan suara malas, "Apa?"

Jungkook menyahut cemas, "Kenapa belum datang? Aku menunggumu dari dua jam lalu."

"Terjebak hujan."

Helaan terdengar disebrang sana dan Yoongi bisa tebak jika wajah Jungkook sedang menggerutu namun pria itu tetap saja sabar menghadapi dirinya. "Dimana?"

"Empat blok dari kantor ada sebuah cafe sederhana dan berada disebelah kanan pinggir jalan." Dengan cepat Yoongi mendengar bunyi panggilan diakhiri dan tentu saja Jungkook pelakunya.

••••••••••

Ada bagian dimana kekuasaan berada di kedua kakinya, meraung minta dilepaskan namun injakan terhadap pijakannya terasa mengencang seiring banyaknya tarikan yang ingin melepas. Ada sejuta rasa yang menggebu ingin masuk namun rasanya seolah tertahan seperti ada yang mencegah.

Ia mengusak kepalanya jenuh, tumpukan dokumen menjadi makanan keseharian di pagi hingga menjelang sore. Harusnya ia tidak usah berkorban begitu jauh dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan yang sekarang duduk di kursi pemerintahan.

Park Jimin ditunjuk langsung oleh anggota Parlemen Korea Selatan menjadi Perdana Menteri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hal itu terjadi karena kursi tersebut mengalami kekosongan akan Perdana Menteri terdahulu dihukum duabelas tahun penjara karena menggelapkan uang pemerintah atas kasus penjualan manusia dan kemudian parlemen mengangkat CEO Park Jimin yang dimana memiliki kekuatan berpengaruh terhadap Korea Selatan. Hal itu memang diluar prediksi parlemen dengan kematian mendadak Wakil Perdana Mentri yaitu Kim Hyun Joon. Dan berbagai asumsi menyebar luas diseluruh Korea Selatan.

Dan dengan posisi Jimin yang memang dekat dikalangan pemerintahan maka ia dipilih sebagai Perdana Mentri sementara sebelum parlemen kembali berdiskusi mengenai penyandang tetap kursi tersebut.

Memang tidak masuk akal jika mengenai pengangkatan Park Jimin sebagai Perdana Menteri apalagi dengan umurnya yang masih terbilang muda dibanding pemimpin-pemimpin sebelumnya bahkan ada berbagai rumor yang mengatakan jika hal tersebut merupakan siasat Jimin untuk menguasai pemerintahan.

Semuanya bisa dibilang ya dan tidak.

Merupakan suatu pencapaian yang tinggi di umurnya berusia tigapuluh empat tahun, ia bisa memegang salah satu jabatan tertinggi di Korea Selatan.

Dirinya cukup sering masuk sebagai tampilan utama dalam berita harian atau sekedar cover majalah. Tampilannya tidak bisa diragukan dengan rahang keras serta mata tajamnya mampu memikat siapapun. Bahkan sebelum menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri tiga bulan lalu, dirinya pernah mendapat tawaran brand fashion ternama dengan bayaran cukup menggiurkan.

Dengan latar belakang Jimin yang menunjang, ia berasal dari keluarga berada dan terpandang jadi tidak salah jika banyak pencapaian yang telah pria itu capai. Hanya satu yang belum terwujud, pasangan hidup.

Ia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa meskipun keluarganya serta teman-temannya selalu mendesaknya untuk segera menikah.

Omong kosong.

"Park, ayo makan siang." Itu suara Jung Hoseok yang menginterupsi Jimin dalam membuka lembaran dokumen tebal mengenai kerja sama perkembangan beberapa stasiun televisi di Asia. Sistem seleksi mengenai stasiun mana saja yang ikut serta yang sudah terpilih tentu saja sesuai dengan standar yang ditentukan. Sekiranya Korea Selatan menyumbang dua stasiun televisi ternama dan memang keduanya saling beradu tingginya rating di masing-masing acara. Jadi Jimin bangga-bangga saja meskipun pria itu yakin kedua stasiun itu tetap bersaing untuk menunjukkan siapa yang terbaik sebagai perwakilan Korea Selatan.

"Ah ya, sebentar..."

Selagi Jimin merapikan beberapa berkas yang berceceran di mejanya, Hoseok memilih duduk di sofa ruang kerja Jimin. Hoseok tentu saja bangga dengan Jimin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ruang kerja Jimin cukup besar dengan tampilan elegan dengan pemandangan yang dapat tertangkap lewat kaca besar yang menghadap pemandangan Seoul.

"Aku baru tahu kalo ternyata diluar hujan."

Hoseok menyahut, "Makanya jangan terlalu lama bercinta dengan dokumenmu."

"Sialan kau Hyung!"

Hoseok tertawa kencang, kesenangannya adalah meledek adiknya satu ini, meski umur Jimin sudah dibilang tidak termasuk anak kecil tapi sejujurnya pria itu selalu mengeluh ini itu layaknya anak TK yang merengek. Seperti saat pria itu sakit dan tidak masuk selama seminggu, hanya sebatas flu dan batuk tapi pria itu merengek dan menangis untuk cepat sembuh namun enggan dibawa ke dokter. Merepotkan sekali mengurus pria berusia tigapuluh dua yang masih melajang namun sudah diberkahi kedudukan yang besar.

"Ah Park, besok aku akan menggantikan kepala pengawas Kim untuk rapat dengan pihak televisi."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Istri dari pengawas Kim akan operasi jadi ya tadi pagi ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya,"

"Oh begitu, ya asal jangan telat Hyung!" ucap Jimin sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan merangkul Hoseok menuju kantin kantor yang berada di lantai satu. Ah Jimin sudah bisa membayangkan betapa penuhnya kantin karena cuaca diluar sedang hujan jadi bisa ditebak pegawai lainnya pasti malas untuk sekedar menembus derasnya hujan.

••••••••••

Bisa ditebak cuaca pagi ini mendung berawan, tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan keluar. Dirinya sudah siap dengan setelan jas warna hitam yang begitu pas membentuk tubuhnya. Rambutnya juga sudah ia tata dengan gel rambut agar tidak tampak memalukan padahal dengan gaya apapun Park Jimin akan tetap menggoda. Dasinya ia rapikan lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, merasa dasinya miring atau ikatannya tidak kencang padahal jika orang melihatpun tetap saja itu terlihat rapi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.55 pagi dan supir pribadinya belum datang juga, itulah yang membuat Jimin sedikit gugup padahal jarang sekali supirnya terlambat, lalu ia mencoba menelpon keberadaan Hoseok yang sialnya ternyata sudah berada di tempat rapat.

Haruskah Perdana Menteri telat? Dan Jimin berpikir itu bukanlah contoh yang baik meskipun ia menduduki jabatan tinggi.

Dengan sigap, ia menyambar tas kerjanya dan beberapa tumpuk file pekerjaan yang ia bawa. Memang semalam ia sengaja membawa beberapa pekerjaan ke rumahnya agar pekerjaan di kantor tidak terlalu menumpuk. Lagipula Jimin berencana ingin bersantai ria diakhir pekan ini. Sekedar meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang dipaksa bekerja total selama dua minggu. Pergi pagi dan pulang tengah malam.

Tidak berapa lama, taxi yang ia pesan sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya dan segera ia meminta kepada sang supir untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor kementrian yang berada di pusat Seoul. Beruntungnya rumah kediaman Jimin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor sehingga hanya memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit hingga taxi itu berhenti dan dengan tergesa-gesa Jimin menbuka pintu dan membantingnya cukup kasar serta tidak lupa memberikan tip lebih kepada sang supir karena sudah berkendara dengan cepat atas perintahnya. Tidak apa melanggar aturan sedikit demi pandangan orang lain akan dirinya yang disiplin.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Maaf aku terlihat sedikit berantakan."

Napas tersengkal terasa begitu ketara untuk seorang Jimin yang datang sambil sedikit berlari dan tidak lupa pintu ruang rapat yang dibuka kasar.

"Tak apa, lagipula rekan televisi sebelah juga belum datang. Jadi andai bisa mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya Pak Mentri."

"Oh ya... Anda adalah CEO dari televisi-"

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Taehyung, CEO Kim Television." Ucapnya segara setelah mengetahui arah pertanyaan Jimin yang menanyakan data diri Kim Taehyung.

"Ah ya selamat datang Kim Taehyung-ssi. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, salah satu perwakilan televisi terbaik di Korea."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu anda dan juga terpilih menjadi perwakilan televisi Korea meskipun saya juga harus melewati tahap uji pemilihan terakhir ini." Taehyung tersenyum ramah menanggapi salaman Jimin dan kembali duduk di sofa empuk milik Kemetrian.

"Jadi, dimana CEO dari Mint Television?" Jimin bertanya kepada beberapa staff yang juga hadir dalam rapat dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum janggal.

"Mungkin Tuan Min sedang berleha-leha tidur di rumahnya yang besar dan melupakan janji temu dengan anda. Ya biasalah dia kadang menganggap remeh suatu projek padahal bagi saya projek ini adalah suatu kehormatan besar..." ujar Taehyung panjang lebar yang membuat alis kanan Jimin menaik karena terheran. Ia memilih merapikan jas nya dan membuka laptop untuk melihat proposal pengajuan dari kedua perusahaan.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi taktik anda menjatuhkan lawan terlihat begitu pintar namun bagi saya terkesan kekanakan!"

Jimin mengucapkannya dengan santai, tatapannya terfokus kepada proposal yang berada di laptopnya tanpa ada rasa ingin menatap langsung pria bersenyum kotak itu namun Jimin bisa menebak jika wajah Taehyung sedang memerah menahan malu serta emosi.

"Mari kita berikan waktu tigapuluh menit untuk menunggu kedatangan pihak dari Mint Television."

Maka semuanya menyetujui perkataan tesebut dan mencoba semakin mendalami materi yang sudah tersedia di meja rapat.

••••••••••

Min Yoongi benar-benar frustasi karena harus menanggung resiko dari rencananya kemarin yaitu menembus derasnya hujan saat ia ingat ada rapat di kantornya dan ia melupakan pria Jeon yang akan menjemputnya. Pasti ia akan kena ceramah dari Jungkook dan Jungkook tidak akan berhenti sampai Yoongi dibuat benar-benar menyesal.

Ingat sekali saat kejadiannya terjadi lima bulan lalu, Yoongi kabur dari rapat komisaris dan memilih liburan ke Jepang demi menghilangkan rasa pening yang meradang dan Jungkook benar-benar mendatanginya di Jepang dan menyeretnya pulang ke Korea hari itu juga beserta nasihatnya sampai membuat Yoongi tertidur karena terlalu lamanya Jungkook mengomel mengenai beberapa dewan petinggi perusahaan yang protes dan beberapa juga ada yang memaklumi tingkah pria Min itu.

Sebenarnya hal itu juga terjadi karena dirinya yang jarang berlibur dan hanya disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan. Jujur saja meskipun Yoongi adalah pribadi yang sedikit pemalas tapi ia juga ingin memiliki waktu santai untuk berlibur dengan uangnya sendiri. Pikirnya untuk apa bekerja terus-menerus dan menimbun uang hasil kerja jika hasilnya tidak ia gunakan untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Maka ia nekad meninggalkan rapat demi secuil kebahagiaan namun sangat disayangkan, Jeon Jungkook mengagalkannya.

"Hyung, cepat sedikit, kau sudah terlambat menghadiri rapat pertemuan dengan Perdana Menteri!"

Yoongi mendelik mendengar protesan Jungkook, "Ya sabar, Perdana Menteri Park juga pasti memaklumi jika melihat wajahku yang memerah karena demam serta pakaianku yang terlihat seperti di musim dingin. Apalagi–" ucapan Yoongi terpotong karena ulah Jungkook yang menariknya paksa ke dalam mobil yang menyebabkan Yoongi menggerutu disepanjang jalan.

"Kenapa saat sakit kau menjadi cerewet sih? Diam sebentar saja agar kita cepat sampai dan kepalaku tidak pusing mendengarkanmu menggerutu!"

"Kenapa kau yang marah padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa? Jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah bos mu!"

Jungkook juga manusia dan dia tersulut emosi yang dipancing sendiri oleh atasannya, ia segera mengerem mobil dan menepikannya di pinggir jalan, hanya beberapa menit lagi maka sampai di gedung kementerian tapi ia kesal dengan Min Yoongi.

Dengan sekali hentak Jungkook membuka seatbelt dan memuka pintu mobil beserta menutupnya dengan kencang. Ia sudah tidak tahan bersama tingkah laku pria pucat itu.

"Ya! Mobilku mahal kelinci. Ah, begitu saja sudah marah...kekanakan sekali bocah itu ck!" Ia pun menyusul Jungkook yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mobil, tanpa Jungkook ia tidak bisa menjalankan rapat dengan lancar karena kondisinya juga yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hei Jeon, maafkan aku ya. Aku tau kalau aku salah dan menjadi pemarah karena durasi tidurku kurang..."

Jungkook hanya diam sambil matanya menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai dan mengacuhkan Yoongi yang sekarang wajahnya seperti akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku sekali ini lagi ya, aku tidak bisa pergi rapat jika bukan denganmu. Perusahaanku ada di tanganmu..."

Percuma, Jungkook tidak akan mempan dengan tangis tersedu Yoongi.

"Jungkookie, kita baikkan ya?" ucap Yoongi yang kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelap air mata beserta ingus.

Ah Min Yoongi jika sakit akan menjadi sangat sensitif.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menyebalkan?! Aku capek menghadapi sikapmu yang kadang menjadi Min Yoongi yang dingin atau Min Yoongi yang seperti anak-anak. Seperti sekarang Min Yoongi yang seperti anak kucing. Menggemaskan sekaligus mengesalkan."

Yoongi diam saja selama Jungkook mulai menceramahinya, ia hanya menatap ke arah sepatunya sambil bibirnya mengerucut antara sebal atau merasa bahwa memang dirinya salah.

"Sekarang masuk ke mobil dan diamlah sambil berkaca akan penampilanmu. Kau akan bertemu Perdana Menteri jadi bersikaplah yang baik serta berpenampilan menawan meskipun dari wajahmu tetap saja terlihat kau sedang sakit..." kemudian saat mereka sudah masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, tangan Jungkook terulur menyerahkan kaca yang berada di kursi belakang. Memang sengaja ia taruh disana jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan seperti sekarang ini.

Bisa Jungkook lihat jika Yoongi masih berkaca akan penampilannya meskipun sudah sampai di gedung yang dituju. "Ayo turun, sudah sampai dan kita telat empatpuluh menit. Memalukan sekali."

Setelah dimarahin Jungkook, Yoongi menjadi lebih pendiam dan penurut. Kemudian pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan keduanya melangkah takut karena tatapan seluruh orang yang hadir dalam ruang rapat memandang penuh mereka berdua.

"Maaf kami dari Mint Television Corporation datang terlambat." Keduanya membungkuk sopan beserta rasa bersalah dan juga malu.

Dan saat Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula, pandangannya bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri Park yang menatapnya tajam. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga membuat Yoongi salah tinggi dan menjadi seperti orang bodoh saat ia duduk di pojok ruang rapat padahal kursinya berasa di dekat Perdana Menteri–urutan terdepan.

"Apa setiap kau sakit akan menyebabkan dirimu lalai dalam menjalankan tugas dan menjadi seperti orang bodoh Tuan Min?"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar sindiran yang dilontarkan Perdana Menteri yang ia tahu bernama Park Jimin. "Maaf?"

"Aku tau kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Sialan..." ucap Yoongi dalam hati dengan rauh wajah menahan amarah dan memilih membuang muka.

"Aku juga mendengar itu..."

"Apa? Aku berucap sialan dalam hatiku!" mata Yoongi memerah serta pipinya juga ikut panas. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya juga semakin panas dengan kepala pusing yang semakin menjadi seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum dan rambutnya seakan dijambak.

"Cepatlah sembuh agar aku bisa melihat Tuan Min yang sebenarnya. Ku dengar kau orang yang dingin dan tegas. Tapi baru saja aku melihatmu...kau bukan seperti gambaran yang orang lain bicarakan."

Gigi nya ia tahan untuk tidak berbunyi dan tangannya ia tahan untuk tidak menggebrak meja, "Jangan sok akrab Perdana Menteri Park!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Aku kepikiran aja buat Jimin jd perdana menteri karena selama aku baca ff minyoon, aku jarang menemukan peran tersebut dan semoga ceritanya menghibur dan disukai kalian.

trimakasih.


End file.
